Episode 4132 (26th January 1997)
Plot Samantha and Sean set out for Todmorden on her bike. Kevin is annoyed when Tony says he's only working Sunday morning as he wants to take his girlfriend out. Des sees that Ashley has his walkman and fears Becky has given it to him. Sean is exhausted walking but Samantha keeps pushing him, saying they'll have a pub lunch. Mike finds a buyer for the Crimea Street flats, Mr Bottomley but he needs them vacant. Martin rows with Alma for putting the cafe on the market. Mike suggests he talks to Stephen about buying into the business. Sean is furious when after walking for hours a snowbound pub on the edge of the moors is closed. Samantha feels sorry for him and when he questions her she gives him her life story, including details of her marriage. She explains she's running away from her past and no one knows where she is. He is staggered by her story. Gail is taken with the idea of asking Stephen for a loan, even though she knows it's cheeky. Tony refuses to drive himself into the ground at the garage and walks out to go bowling. Kevin is furious. When Des tells Becky he's seen Ashley with the walkman she gets it back from him and is saddened by the way he's not bothered by handing it back. She returns it to Des, telling him she lied and did give it to Ashley. Sean and Samantha genuinely enjoy each other's company and he is disappointed when she cries off spending the evening with him. Andy is amazed when Anne offers him her spare room, saying she needs the rent. She is annoyed when he refuses. Judy skips a period and tells Joyce she thinks she's pregnant. Gail asks Stephen to buy Alma's share of the cafe but he refuses, saying he doesn't know how secure his own job is. Cast Regular cast *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Lauren Hickson - Emily Iggulden *Mr Bottomley - Gerry Hinks *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Coronation Street Garage *Skinner's Bookies *Hillside outside Todmorden *Exterior of Sportsman’s Arms pub on Stansfield Moor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Samantha tells Sean about her past. Martin is still furious at Alma’s decision to sell her her share of the café. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,970,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes